


Wayward Son, Prodigal Son

by Ginger Jam (skylite), skylite



Series: Love Those Weasleys! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/skylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy comes home but it's not a happy homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Son, Prodigal Son

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wayward Son, Prodigal Son  
> Character[s]: Those Lovable Weasleys  
> Rating: PG for The Creepiness  
> Challenge: Dark Mark
> 
> Author's Notes: I said it. One Weasley I don't love.

The house was brimming over with brittle silence.

Molly's eyes shone with tears, but she bit her lip and hugged Percy. 

Arthur was stonefaced; his sons glowered.

Ginny elbowed George. The twins' eyes widened. "Bloody hell!"

Percy's shaking hands, as they reached for his wand, were spelling "danger" and "run" in a sign-language the Weasley children had invented in childhood.

Molly's hand flew to her mouth. Tears flowed down Percy's face. He was losing his struggle. The wand slowly raised above his head.

Percy signed I-M--and tried to lower his arm.

They apparated seconds before Percy conjured the Mark.


End file.
